1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission device, in particular for a drive train of a motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine. The device includes an input part and an output part having a common axis of rotation, around which the input part and the output part are jointly rotatable and twistable relative to one another to a limited degree, and a spring damper arrangement that has at least one energy store and a friction device and is effective between the input part and the output part.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 035 916 A1 discloses a torsional vibration damper, in particular a dual mass flywheel, including a primary mass and a secondary mass that are coupled to each other with respect to relative rotation between the two by a friction device, which friction device includes a support plate, a support disc, and a diaphragm spring, and wherein multiple tabs are arranged on the inner circumference of the diaphragm spring to improve the centering of the friction device during assembly of the friction device.
In accordance with DE 10 2009 035 916 A1, the dual mass flywheel includes a primary mass and a secondary mass that are rotatable relative to each other against the force of an arc spring assembly. The dual mass flywheel has an axis of rotation. The secondary mass includes arcuate cutouts in which the arc spring assembly is supported. The primary mass has channel-like arcuate expansions in which the arc spring assembly is situated.
In accordance with DE 10 2009 035 916 A1, the friction device damps the relative rotation between the primary mass and the secondary mass by dry friction. The damping device includes a support plate that is firmly connected, for instance riveted, to the primary mass, and a support disc that is fixed with respect to rotation about the axis of rotation relative to the support plate, but is displaceable in the axial direction relative to the support plate. A friction control disc is arranged between the support plate and the support disc. The friction control disc is connected to the secondary mass by teeth so as to be axially displaceable and fixed against relative rotation. The friction control disc is in surface contact with the support plate and with the support disc. Thus rotation of the friction control disc relative to the support plate and relative to the support disc is possible against the dry friction between the contacting surfaces. The support disc is pressed onto the friction control disc and the support plate, respectively, by a diaphragm spring, causing the friction control disc to be clamped between the support plate and the support disc. Fingers of the support disc pass through corresponding openings in the support plate. Likewise, fingers of the diaphragm spring pass through openings of the support plate.
The present invention has as an object providing a torque transmission device of the kind described above having a design that is adapted to/optimized in terms of the installation space.